kurenaiyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Shall we play a game?
Over the Land of Iron: Crash-Site A spy drone hovers over the battlefield far ahead, it had watched the whole fight between the experimental 'Zero' Unit and the other strange Vestridon, snapping pictures at regular intervals and sending them to a command center in Daiya Chiri. Within seconds of the crash of the other vestridon the authorities at the command center gave the orders. Kumen took note of his orders with glee, the chance to get his hands on a piece of Shinsekai tech was perfect. Of course, he wasn't going to waste his first 'fresh' mission in months on something that may not even include combat. Given the speed of the carrier that had his 'bodies' ready to drop, he assumed it would take about a half hour for them to reach the location. Deep in Shinsekai HQ The personal computer of Sadow Yatsumaru begins to run a program he most assuredly did not install, with a happy ping a messenger client appeared on screen. Kumen: Good evening, Lord Yatsumaru. Care to play a game? Sadow looked at his computer screen with a slightly annoyed expression. Narrowing his gaze, he typed a reply message. ShinsekaiHerald598: What is it now, Kumen? Kumen: Your newest Vestridon was shot down over the land of Iron, I'll send you the co-ordinates of the crash so that you may dispatch a cleanup team, just make sure they're armed, and... be sure to salvage one of the doll control boxes from my units if you win. Ok? After much hesitation, Sadow answered carefully. ShinsekaiHerald598: Very well. We are ready to recieve your co-ordinates. A file began to install it's self on Sadow's hard drive, containing the co-ordinates and an image of the downed unit. Kumen: Excellent, don't slack off now. You have twenty minutes to mobilize a salvage force and reach the location. Over the land of Iron: Carrier ETA 15 minutes The air-borne troop carrier had eight Vestridons Total, four K107 Melee models, and four A606 artillary units. The carrier it's self ran a skeleton crew, two mechanics and two pilots, this was a doll carrier through and through. A message flashed on the mechanic's bay terminal. "Decrease core stability by 50% on all units" Hesistantly the men went to work, it was simple to loosen the core bolts, but this action was generally performed only by pilots as they self destructed to increase the blast radius of their mech, this meant that Kumen was actually planning to lose Vestridons. Back in Daiya Chiri, a very happy Kumen began to prepare for his upload. This would be his first chance to fight fresh in quite some time. He was glad that it wouldn't be wasted. The vestridons in the carrier whirred to life as the doll system was activated, Kumen immediately overriding the system and installing himself within. "Eight units, Current operating Capacity: 90% human average." If Kumen could smirk he would. The bay doors opened, as the first two artillery units leaped off, followed by two melee units. The radar on the artillery detected multiple signals, too far from the landing zone to make out. Sadow had kept his promise. Staggering the drops, all of the units were quickly assembled, backing away from the opposing force's direction. All but the first four units had quickly taken cover behind ridges in the terrain. The first two 'Jinxes' had beam rifles ready, closest to the estimated point of skirmish, the the two artillery priming their shoulder launchers while the Carrier, now empty ascended to maximum altitude and waited for a signal to land. Flaring up into the sky was an abnormally spiked missile, heading straight for the carrier. Taking cover behind a small collection of trees. One of the units, a V637 "Mammon", had heftied it's Shredder-Field Deployable Cannon onto it's shoulder. The skirmish has begun. The carrier's onboard systems detected a missel lock as the pilots began to frenziedly take action, laying down Chaff and attempting to alter the course of the heavy ship. The missile's targeting system reacting to the Chaff, forcing it to detonate prematurely, the shower of spikes bursting forward, damaging the bay doors of the carrier, locking them closed. Kumen picked up the trajectory of the missile, quickly calculating it's firing point. He found the "Mammon" on radar, with a small group of other units around it. A message ping appeared on the inboard computer of the detected units stating simply "You should have targeted me first, remember that next time." Kumen's exposed Artillery units released a cloud of unguided missiles arcing toward the 'hidden' target as the two Jinxes sped toward the radar blips, guns ready when visual data confirmed the targets. The pilot of the "Mammon" slammed his fist down on the auto-pilot button in the cockpit, signaling to fire all remaining missiles at the oncoming ones for defense. The pilot and the rest of the A272s ran out of the shrubbery, avoiding the bombardment. "Perfect!" The missiles burst in the air as they collided, a fireworks display of orange and white as the two Jinx began to chase down the units, the beam rifles firing white hot bursts of energy at the fleeing mechs. The two remaining Jinxes took this chance to enter the crater and examine the crashed unit first hand, a quick thermal scan revealed that the pilot had lived, but seemed to be barely conscious. Bending down and deploying it's energy blade, one of the Vestridons very carefully began to carve away at the cockpit, opening it to reveal the soldier inside. Kumen had deciphered the frequency used by the enemy mechs and sent a simple message to all units. "If you fire at the crater, the explosion will kill your comrade." Meanwhile, all four artillery units had re-armed their missile racks, ready for the next wave. The Colonel hid behind a large rock while taking fire, the blasts chipping away at his cover "Dammit! How the hell are we supposed to fight them if we cant blow up where they're hiding!?" His Leiutenant, armed in an A272, unleashed machine gun fire at one of the pursuing Jinxes. The long bullet chain jumped violently as the heavy firearm pumped hot iron out at the opponent. The Jinx that had taken fire at the Mammon with the machine gun took a direct hit, bullets carving through it's cockpit, a single shot glancing the stressed Core. Kumen estimated the unit had less than twenty seconds before the core exploded. Dropping it's beam rifle and rushing directly at the Leiutenant's mech, the 'wounded' unit reached out to grab the Asura, it's claws ready to dig into the frame of the slower Vestridon. Kumen sent another message to the colonel, "There's no mass production caliber Vestridon as fast as the Jinx remember that, next time." The other Jinx was closing with another Asura further afield, steadying for a shot on the unit. The Leiutenant let out a loud scream of terror as the claws impaled the Asura Unit's armour. One of the blades managed to pierce his chest. Blood trickles down the side of his mouth as his eyes fade into a cold, empty state. He slumps forward, blood dripping onto the floor coverings. The Colonel grits his teeth angrily and runs forward to hide behind a much larger rock uphill, slipping on gravel while attempting to do so. This allows the blast from the two Vestridons to send him flying into the cover he was intending to reach, knocking the air out of him. The Jinx that that had forced open the cockpit of the downed unit bent to carefully pull the wounded pilot free, opening it's own cockpit and situating him inside, a single message displayed on the screen of the pilot's computer should he wake up. "Try anything, and I self destruct" Kumen felt a sense of unbelievable joy as the damaged Jinx's core overloaded a burst of energy causing a reaction that decimated the vestridon in it's claws destroying the Jinx it's self. A message ping was sent to Lord Yatsumaru's computer stating simply Kumen: "Seven units, 110% human average." The Artillery units released another volley of unguided shots at the remaining units, the Jinx further afield rushed toward the Asura, right into the path of the shots, this way, even a single stray missile would create a colossal explosion as the stressed core of the Jinx went off. The Colonel rushed behind the rock as he saw a cloud of fire rise from the distance. Clearly one of them had just been taken out. Hopefully it was the enemy, who's speed was overwhelming them by now. The Colonel sent a distress signal to headquarters, pleading his lord for permission to retreat. There was no reply. Meanwhile, the remaining two Asura Units regrouped in some foliage "We need a new plan that can take out as many of those bastards as possible without harming the Deva." They both took careful consideration while trying to remain out of detecting range. The radar signals of two of the three Asura had grown faint, as the moved toward the colonel's Cover, dropping all weapons to increase it's mobility as the missiles came down. A message ping sent along the enemy wavelength. "In 1.281 seconds, one of you will die unless you act now." Meanwhile the carrier had received signal to descend, the remaining two Jinxes pulling the Deva from it's location in the crater as dirt and debris fell from the tarnished metal of the beast. The Colonel now began to panic. He tapped on his comlink to see where the other Asura units were, but out of fear of being discovered they didn't respond, directly disobeying their superior's orders. They cared little, as they doubted he would survive this confrontation. Kuman saw the ping, wishing he had an eyebrow to cock at the event. The win was theirs as the carrier touched down, the Jinxes cutting through the bay doors with their blades. In that moment, he decided to offer mercy, no reason to prolong the suffering of a defeated opponent. As the Jinxes threw the remains of the Deva into the bay and climbed in themselves, the Suicide charging Vestridon began to power down it's core, reaching out to push the colonel out of the way of the missiles. if the Colonel's Vestridon fell properly, it would be just out of the missile's blast range, and the disabled core of the ruined Jinx wouldn't ignite. Just to drive the point of his victory home, Kuman pinged a picture of the wounded pilot in the escaping Jinx's cockpit a message sent along with it. "Good game, remember all of this." The Carrier lifted off, heading for Daiya Chiri with it's payload, the Artillery vestridons on the ground powering down comfortably. Another message on Sadow's computer read Kuman: I left a consolation prize, remember our agreement, and treat the doll-boxes with care.